youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
HelldogMadness
|Imagen = HelldogProFile.png |Nombre real = José |Canal = |Nacimiento = 28 de febrero de 1991 ( ) |Nacionalidad = 20px Española |Redes sociales = 28px|link=https://twitter.com/HelldogMadness|Perfil de Twitter 28px|link=https://www.facebook.com/HelldogMadness/|Página de Facebook |Clasificación = Gameplays, vlogs y entretenimiento |Suscriptores = +1.000.000 |Vídeos = +4.300 |Inicio = 16/01/2012 |Primer vídeo = 250px |Vídeo popular = 250px}} José, mejor conocido como HelldogMadness es un Youtuber de Alcoy, Alicante (España), tiene de edad y actualmente cuenta con más de un millón suscriptores en su canal principal de YouTube. En un vídeo de responder preguntas, dijo que su nombre real era José, y en una revista de Nintendo, se le hizo una entrevista donde decía que su nombre completo era José Fernández Pascual, sin embargo, recientemente en un directo comentó que esto había sido un error por parte de Nintendo, pero afirmando que se llamaba José. Su compañía partner es TGN. thumb|220px|José (HelldogMadness) actualmente. Su foto de perfil es de la cara de su skin de Minecraft (a su skin lo llama siempre "Zombie DJ"), detrás una casa la cual llama "KKHOUSE" y debajo de su foto, el nombre de su usuario de YouTube, Helldog. Actualmente esta subiendo el mapa Diversity 3. Canales *'HelldogMadness': Es su canal principal y tiene gran variedad de contenido como Little Inferno, Super Meat Boy, Terraria etc. Unos de sus vídeos más conocidos fueron los de la serie The Dropper (un mapa de aventuras de Minecraft donde se salta a lugares profundos y se evita chocar con los bloques) que fue creado por su "map maker" favorito, Bigre. En ocasiones menciona que Bigre tarda mucho en sacar The Dropper 3. También mencionó que la serie que más hizo crecer su canal fue la primera de Dragon Block C. Otras series muy conocidas del canal fueron las de Mienecradt Diversity 1 y 2. En el segundo mapa de Diversity, los creadores pusieron en el público de la arena de batalla, a la mayoría de los YouTubers que llegaron a jugar la primera entrega, entre los cuales apareció Helldog. Los tres canales se fusionaron en el principal, continuando las series el 3er y el 2do canal en el principal y dejando de subir videos a los otros canales pero sin eliminar los canales; aunque actualmente lleva los 3 canales relativamente activos. *'HelldogManquess!': Tenía un segundo canal llamado "Helldog Gameplays!" donde hacía vídeos de Juegos de Nintendo. En este canal tenía 116.177 suscriptores, pero tuvo que cerrarlo por problemas de "contenido de terceros", Obligándole a abrir otro canal llamado HelldogManquess (haciendo un juego de palabras con su nombre y con la palabra manco), y en él, tiene más de 300.000 suscriptores. En este canal subía juegos de Nintendo como Super Mario Maker, Mario kart 8, Splatoon, Yoshi's Woolly World, Pokémon, Kirby, The Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Bros U, Super Mario Galaxy, etc. En el primer canal secundario llegó a subir una serie de The Legend of Zelda: Minsh Cap, pero nunca la pudo terminar debido a que la partida se borró. Comentó que estaba intentando llegar hasta dónde había quedado, pero no continuó la serie. A pesar de que resubió varias series de su antiguo canal al nuevo, nunca resubió las capítulos de este juego. Actualmente está activo. *'Helldog': Es su tercer canal, llamado al igual que su antiguo canal secundario. La mayoría de juegos que hay son de PlayStation. Hay series cómo Crash Bandicoot 1, 2 y 3, Jack and Daxter, World Of Warcraft, Mirror's Edge, Tombi! 2, J-Stars Victory, Dragon Quest Builders, Final Fantasy XV, World of Final Fantasy y un par de vlogs. Él dijo que ese canal era para subir lo que le apeteciera sin importar que a la gente le gustara o no, razón por la que no subió todo eso al segundo canal. Actualmente está activo, subiendo principalmente los directos que hace de World Of Warcraft u otros juegos; todas las series del canal se ocultaron de este pero se pueden acceder a estas desde las listas de reproduccion de helldog en su canal principal. Curiosidades thumb|Jako (Mascota de helldog) *Helldog tenia 2 perros en casa de sus padres llamados Jako (Boxer) y Laika (Chihuahua) los cuales eran conocidos por interrumpir en los videos de helldog; actualmente no se sabe si siguen vivos y apesar de que helldog actualmente regreso a casa de sus padres no ha dicho nada.thumb|Laika (Mascota de helldog). *Nunca terminó 3 entregas de The Legend of Zelda que llegó a subir (The Wind Waker, The Minish Cap y Link's Awakening), y el único que termino fue The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild. *En el antiguo canal secundario subió una serie del videojuego To the moon, en el cambio de canal secundario, no resubió la serie, aunque llegó a jugar otra vez para el canal principal en un vídeo de más de una hora. *En el antiguo canal secundario subió "The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap" (aunque nunca la terminó) y en el cambio de canal, la serie se perdió y actualmente no es posible acceder a esos videos. *La peor serie de mods fue la de minecraft 1.6.2 ya que solo duro 3 capitulos y fue cancelada debido a que el "mod creatures" no funcionaba en dicha version y helldog explico que quería que ese mod fuera el enfoque principal de la serie. *El nombre a sus fans es "Madafakas". *El 21 de agosto de 2016 empezó una sección #DomingosMadafakas con un vlog en su auto jugando al Pokémon Go. Esta sección tiene más de 12 capítulos y suele ser muy esporadica en el canal. *Uno de los primeros juegos que jugó de pequeño fue Alex Kidd in Miracle World. *Actualmente regreso a casa de sus padres por problemas economicos. *Aunque en el canal principal tiene más de 1.500.000 suscriptores, sus vídeos no suelen pasar de las 50.000 visualizaciones, el comenta que se tiene merecido esto ya que por el 2016 se encontraba con depresion y falta de motivacion lo que provoco lo ya mencionado. *Su vídeo más visto es "Minecraft MOD RANDOM! SUPER ESTRUCTURAS! Instant Massive thumb|Helldog adolescente Structures Mod Review Español!", con más de 7 millones de visualizaciones. *Helldog admite que le dan vergüenza sus primeros videos como la serie de "No hacer esto en casa" (Serie de videos donde hace varios experimentos y locuras) dicho por el mismo en un mapa de subs. *Helldog realizó 2 animacioness de minecraft la primera llamada "Los zombis calientes" de la cual surgio su primera imagen del canal y la otra "La pesadilla de herobrine" la cual estaba dividida en 2 partes sin embargo nunca salio la segunda parte y helldog jamas hablo del tema. *Subió una serie survival llamada manzanacraft la cual cancelo debido a que se cayo de la manzanna por lo que murio, perdio todas sus cosas y perdio la motivacion de seguirla. *Cuenta con consolas como ZX+2 Spectrum, sega master system II, xbox 360, xbox one, playstation 4, playstation 3, nintendo ds, nintendo 3ds, wii, wii u, sega megadrive II y sega dreamcast la cual es la consola favorita de helldog. Series mas queridas *"Minecraft comes alive 1.5.1". *"The Dropper" *"The Dropper 2" *"El saltador de dimensiones" *"Diversity" *"Diversity 2" *"The library" *"Minecraft Dragon ball 1.4.7" *"Minecraft aventura de los simpson" *"Minecraft solar survival" *"Minecraft pokemon Jhoto" *"Minecraft Pixelmon" *Minecraft serie de mods 1.6.4" *"No hacer esto en casa" *"Locuras en minecraft" Frases típicas *Muy buenas a todos, soy Helldog y estamos en Minecraft! (saludo para videos de Minecraft). *Pixelmones mejillones (como llama a las series de pixelmon). *Triki triki triki! (cuando construye). *Da fuuuuck! (Lo dice cuando se impresiona). *Eres super feo! tiri tiri tiri. (Lo dice cuando ve algo feo, mayormente criaturas). *Chachipistachi: suele ser usada en momentos o ocasiones muy buenas a su favor o a momentos graciosos. También lo dice a criaturas que le agradan o le gustan. *Esperate, esperate, esperate. *Corre corre Helldogcito, corre por la carreteraaaaaa! *Party rock! *Sorry for party rocking *Party rock is in the house tonight *My name is helldog cuál es tu my name?: Lo suele decir cuando quiere decir una palabra en inglés y no le sale bien *Yes very well, botifarras de Teruel: Lo suele decir también cuando no le sale una palabra en inglés *Madafaka-Powers activated: Lo dice cuando no consigue algo, entonces se motiva y apreta el culo. *Y tu eres el más listo del lugar (cuando hay un mob hiriéndose solo, con un cactus generalmente) *Soy un crack con el parkour (cuando está jugando un mapa de Parkour, y suele caerse). *Tontaco! (a veces el mismo se dice eso, pueda ser por algo mal que haya hecho). *Soy Helldog el manco, cojo, sin ruedas, tonto, bizco, ciego, tuerto o madafaka *Ya está aquí, Helldog el cojo! (con la melodía de Doctor Who): lo usa mientras juega parkours *PAÑAU (cuando golpea). *Niauuuuu (cuando algún objeto se mueve). *Afagagdfafsgshaf eso con queso y champiño... (cuando está durmiendo en Minecraft). *Los juegos de miedo me dan mucho miedo! *Minimod, chiquimod o micromoood! (Cuando hace un mod de Minecraft y el mod no es largo, por ejemplo: un mod que añade 3 mobs). *Toodas mis casas son KKHOUSES (Lo dice cuando construye y la construcción le sale mal). *¿Por qué construyo tan mal? (Lo dice cuando construye y la construcción le sale mal). *Y ¡Ñamñamñam! (Cuando come un alimento en Minecraft). *¡Ñiqui! *Vamos a molestar que eso siempre mola! - (En splatoon! cuando pinta territorio enemigo). *Los he visto más rápidos y eran cojos esperando el autobús. *¡¡¡YAYYY!! *Ciruela: Lo dice en los chats de los juegos para reirse un poco, también suele decir albaricoque *Pakichu!! *Manoloo: lo dice cuando ve un conejo *Burritos: lo dice cuando ve burros *Siiiuuuu!!! (lo dice cuando hace algo bien). *Soy una patata subacuatica en monopatin Personajes Recurrentes *Pakichu: Dibujo mal hecho de Pikachu que hizo en una libreta para el final de Pixelmones Mejillones! *Mazafesio: Es un apodo que les pone a diversos personajes, antiguamente se lo decía a los golems de hierro de Minecraft. *Mazafesia: Apodo a diversos personajes femeninos y a su ahora exnovia. *Porky: Todos los cerdos, ya sean de Minecraft, Tombi 2; o de otros juegos. *Penemax: Les apoda así a los caballos de minecraft o a diversos personajes de otros juegos. *Jasflunfel: Nombre que les pone a todos los japoneses, ya que no sabe como se llaman en realidad. *Jasflunfelandia: Cuando un jugador tiene la bandera de Japón. *¡¡Burritoos!! Lo dice cuando ve burros en Minecraft, ya que le hacen un poco de gracia. *Epono: Su caballo de Breath of the Wild. *Caraculo: Diversos personajes. *Carapito: Diversos personajes. *Madafakas: Diversos personajes y antiguo nombre de sus fans. *Madafaka-Lovers!: Nombre actual de sus fans. *Manolo: Le pone así a los conejos del Minecraft y del Dragon Quest Builders. *KKDVK: Nombre que le pone a Link en los "The Legend of Zelda". *Paco: Nombre que pone a algunos personajes; este nombre le hace bastante gracia. Helldog como persona No ha hablado mucho sobre su vida antes de empezar en YouTube pero se sabe que incluso ya en YouTube, seguía trabajando de camarero hasta que YouTube se convirtió en su trabajo. Tenía una novia llamada "Magibo". Helldog solía grabar juegos con ella, Incluso hay un vídeo de Plantas vs Zombies hecho por Magibo donde explica que Helldog estaba trabajando y por eso no podía grabar (en ese momento YouTube no era su trabajo). En el canal de Helldog, Magibo siempre saludaba "¡Hola corazones!" a lo que Helldog respondía "¡Hola mejillones!" Al parecer Helldog y Magibo fueron novios desde que él empezó en YouTube (hace ya más de 5 años) y rompieron hace bastante, debido a que "no funcionó la relación". Le afectó bastante y en el vídeo en el que comunicó su ruptura, dijo que YouTube le estaba ayudando mucho a superarlo. Tiempo después en algunos vídeos, helldog mencionaba que si se escuchaban ruidos de fondo se debían a "Mazafesia" quien en ese entonces era desconocida en el canal, se especulaba bastante sobre ella hasta que helldog pregunto si les gustaría que hiciera una serie con ella para ser conocida en el canal por lo que con la positiva respuesta de la audiencia, Mazafesia apareció formalmente el 9 de septiembre de 2018 en una serie survival de Minecraft. Helldog y mazafesia comenzaron a subir vídeos regularmente y luego todos los días, esta etapa trajo de nuevo un crecimiento de suscriptores y visitas al canal despues de varios años, lo cual fue comentado por helldog en el programa de radio nocturno, una serie estrenada el 31 de diciembre del 2018. Además, llegaron series nuevas como "Destruye la base", "Corre o muere","Mini guerras", el regreso de la serie "Brico Minecraft" entre otras. Los vídeos juntos duraron alrededor de 7 meses hasta que helldog y mazafesia comentaron en un vídeo que estaban sufriendo de problemas económicos graves (aunque ya habían comentado que no estaban en muy buena situación anteriormente) y que cada quien tendría que volver a casa de sus padres. Recientemente también dijo que acabó su relación con Mazafesia (llamada Aida) porque a él no le gustaban las relaciones a larga distancia, pero que todavía estaba la posibilidad de regresar. Tiene un tatuaje en el brazo derecho y tiene una hermana (que cumple el 10 de mayo). Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtubers de España Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:Minecraft Categoría:Pokémon